


The Nico Trilogy

by dannikathewomanika



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannikathewomanika/pseuds/dannikathewomanika
Summary: Nico and Jason talk about Percy.





	1. The Cupid Effect

They had just rescued Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. As everyone celebrated, Nico slowly wandered off to a small clump of trees where no one would bother him. He sat there, watching everyone else sitting together, laughing and talking. He couldn't believe that he'd volunteered to take the statue to Camp Half-Blood. His original plan had even to leave as soon as Percy and Annabeth were out of Tartarus, but here he was, being a hero just like everyone else.

Before Nico had the time to think about this anymore, Jason came over and sat down beside Nico. Nico wondered why Jason had come. It wasn't like he had a good reason.

"Hi" Nico didn't answer. "Look," Jason said, "we never really got the chance to talk bout he whole Cupid thing." Nico stared straight ahead. It was true, they hadn't, but that was mostly because Nico had been avoiding Jason. "Come on." Jason said. "You kind of need to talk to someone, don't you?"

At this, Nico looked at Jason. "I'm fine." he said. Jason sighed. "Okay, fine. This is more because I want to talk to you, honestly." Nico raised an eyebrow. "I get it." Jason said.

Nico glared at Jason."Really. You get it. YOU GET IT! You've got a nice girlfriend, you're cute, you can fly,people accept you, they love you. You don't know what it's like to like someone who will never, can never like you back, who only notices you when you're summoning zombie warriors! You get it! Ha!" Nico was almost yelling at this point. He got up and started to walk away, but Jason grabbed his hand. Nico turned around. "What?" He asked angrily.

"You think I'm cute?" Jason asked softly. Nico glared at Jason, daring him to comment. Jason tugged at Nico's hand. Nico tried nit to think about how warm and strong Jason's hand felt wrapped around Nico's. "Just hear me out. Please?" Jason was begging him with those gorgeous blue eyes, and Nico could't resist. He sat down. Jason cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "So, um...well, I-I had a crush on Percy for a while, as well."

Nico stared at Jason "You had a crush on Percy? How did you get over him?"

Jason smiled. "I met someone else." Before Nico had time to be surprised, Jason leaned forward and kissed him. Nico immediately started wondering what he was supposed to do with his hands, and worrying and freaking out, but then he decided to stop because he was actually really enjoying the kiss, and Jason was really good at it and-

Nico was suddenly aware of someone standing there, watching. He looked up and saw Percy, of all people, staring at them, not saying anything. 

Jason went bright red and stammered, "I-we-nothing-don't tell Piper!"

Nico got up and walked away. The last thing he heard was Percy saying, "Dude!?"


	2. Pink Swim Trunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will go swimming.

The morning after Will finally let Nico out of the infirmary, Nico was woken up by a pounding on the door of his cabin. He groaned and fell out of bed. A voice called though the door, "Nico, are you all right?"

"M'fine." Nico grumbled, getting up and shuffling to the door, his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. When Nico opened the door, he blinked a few times and rubbed hie eyes, unable to believe that Will Solace was standing at the door to his cabin.

"Whaddya want?" Nico asked. He was still mostly asleep, and couldn't talk properly.

Will leaned against the doorway. "What was that noise?" he asked.

"Fell outta bed, Solace, and s'all your fault." Nico glared at Will, as well as his sleepiness would allow. He tried to ignore the skeletal butterflies flapping around in his stomach at the sight of Will, standing there in his orange camp t-shirt and what looked like bright yellow swim trunks.

"I was wondering if you would like to go swimming." Will smiled and the butterflies in Nico's stomach flapped their skeletal wings even faster. He glanced at the clock.

"It's 7:45 in the morning, Solace. D'you really think I'll want to go swimming? I don't even have any swim trunks."

Will grinned. "You can borrow my other pair. I'll also lend you a shirt. Unless you have something other than that awful Hawaiian...thing you were wearing yesterday." Nico had no interest in swimming, but he did want to spend time with Will, so he reluctantly agreed. Will went to get the swim trunks while Nico tried not to fall asleep back in his cabin.

When Will returned a few minutes later, he was carrying a reusable grocery bag, which he handed to Nico.

"Are you just going to stand there while I change?" Nico glared at Will. He could have sworn he saw a red blush colour Will's cheeks, but before he could be sure, Will had turned and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Nico came out of the cabin wearing the most colourful outfit he had ever worn in his life. Will's extra swim trunks were pink, which was bad enough, but they were bright pink, so bright it hurt his eyes to look at them. Nico was pretty sure that the only shirts Will owned were Camp Half Blood t-shirts, because that was what he was stuck wearing. Everything was oversized, which Nico hated, and smelled like Will, which Nico didn't hate. In fact, he kind of like it. When Will saw Nico, he laughed.

"It's not funny." Nico grumbled. "You could have told me they were bright pink."

"The look on your face," Will gasped between laughs, "is priceless!"

Nico crossed his arms and glared at Will. "Come on, Solace, I thought we were going swimming."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, they were at the beach, in a quiet little area surrounded by trees, where they were completely hidden from anyone else who happened to be at the beach. Nico put his bag on the sand and sat down, not bothering to take out his towel.

Will spread out his towel on the sand and took off his shirt. Nico tried and failed to stop himself from staring. Will was surprisingly muscular for a doctor. He didn't have, like, superhero muscles or anything, but when he turned around, Nico almost gasped. Will had abs! ABS! Nico shook his hair in front of his face so Will wouldn't see him staring. 

"Aren't you getting in the water?" Will asked when he noticed that Nico hadn't moved.

Nico shrugged. "I don't really like swimming."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come, then?"

"I didn't have anything better to do."

"Really?" Will seemed very amused by this. "I seem to remember waking you up 7:45 this morning, and all you wanted to do was go back to sleep." 

Nico blushed. "Shut up." He muttered. He reluctantly pulled his shirt over his head, and heard a sharp intake of breath from Will.

"What?" Nico asked somewhat defensively.

"You're so skinny. I'm pretty sure I could count your ribs. Do you eat at all, like, ever?"

Nico thought for a moment, then said, "Not really." Will groaned. Nico rolled his eyes, then waded into the water.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, they were eating the sandwiches Will had packed for lunch. They had spent the entire morning swimming, until Nico declared he was hungry. Will immediately pulled out about six sandwiches and made sure Nico was eating before starting on his lunch.

Nico finished his sandwich and lay down on his towel. It had probably been the best day of his life. His face muscles hurt from smiling. Will lay down on his towel as well. Their towels were so close together that Nico could feel warmth radiating from Will next to him. Suddenly, Will propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Nico. Nico blushed and looked away. He felt a warm hand take his and looked back at Will.

"Nico," Will said, "would you ever want to, um...well, go on a date with me?"

Will's face was bright red. Nico smiled. "Yeah." He said. "Yeah, I'd love that." 

Nico was still smiling when Will leaned over and kissed him. Nico's eyes widened. Will's mouth was warm and soft against Nico's. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was definitely the best.

When Will moved away, they were both smiling. "We should probably get back to camp." Will whispered.

"Yeah." Nico said, shaking his head to clear it. "Yeah, we probably should."

They got up and packed up their towels. As they walked back to the camp hand in hand, Nico realized that he had smiled more today than in the past four years combined.


	3. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to find out who's a better kisser: Will or Jason.

Annabeth was sitting on the porch of the Big House, reading, when she heard someone say, "Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?" Annabeth looked up and saw, to her surprise, Nico di Angelo. 

"Uh, yeah, sure. What do you need?" She put down her book and stood up. "How's Will?" Nico and Will had been dating for a little over a month now, and the whole camp was delighted for them. Even Percy, who was still offended that he wasn't Nico's type, had to admit they were pretty cute. 

"Will's good." Nico cleared his throat nervously. "Um, so, well, this was Will's idea, actually. So there's this thing, um, that happened a while ago, actually..."

Nico told Annabeth the whole story of what had happened with Jason after they got out of the House of Hades.

Annabeth was stunned. "So...this is...wow. Percy did look kind of flustered after he found you guys." Suddenly, Annabeth started giggling uncontrollably. "So, do you actually know how much Percy heard?" Nico shook his head. Annabeth laughed even more.

Once she recovered, Annabeth said, "So, what exactly do you need me for?"

Nico blushed. "This is the awkward bit. So, I told Will that story, and he asked me who was the better kisser. I said I'm not a fair judge because I'm his boyfriend, and he suggested I talk to you."

Annabeth frowned. "Why me, exactly?"

"We were trying to think of something we could do to find out who's the better kisser, and the obvious answer, to Will, at least, was to get someone to kiss both of them, someone who's neutral. We picked you because you would judge fairly and we don't think either hazel or Calypso would agree to it."

"What makes you think I'll agree to it?"

"Good point. We just thought you'd be the most likely to do it."

Annabe thought for a moment, then said, "I'll have to check with Percy, but yeah, I'll do it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Percy and Annbeth were walking along the beach. Annabeth brought up the subject of the kissing competition. She didn't tell him the entire story Nico had told her, just in case he hadn't overheard them. Percy was quiet for a minute during which Annabeth started worrying about what he was going to say, but when Percy did open his mouth, he said, "I don't really mind. I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Do you mind if I come?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Seaweed Brain, whatever."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Annabeth told Nico that Percy had agreed. "Alright." Nico said. "I'll go get Will. Can you find Jason?"

Annabeth looked everywhere for Jason, but he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knew where he was. Just as Annabeth was starting to get worried, she heard music coming from the Zeus cabin. It was only when she got to the door that she realized it was a waltz playing. Annabeth poked her head around the door. Inside the cabin, she saw Jason and Piper dancing to the music. She heard Jason saying, "One, two, three, one, two,three..." Annabeth bit back laughter. She stepped into the cabin and said, "Sorry to interrupt the dance class, guys. Jason, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jason looked a little bit confused, but he left the cabin with Annabeth, saying to Piper, "I'll be right back."

When they left the cabin, Jason said, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Annabeth started walking towards the Big House. "Nico told me you kissed him." Jason blushed bright red. "Yeah." He muttered. "That happened."

Annabeth looked back at Jason. "I'm not mad at you. But Will wants to know who's the better kisser, you or him."

"How is he going to find that out?"

Annabeth smirked. "You'll see."

Jason was very pale by the time they got to the Big House. Nico and Will were already there, and Annabeth could see Percy standing a little bit behind them, smirking at the look on Jason's face.

"So," Will said."the competition to decide who's the better kisser begins. We have the two contestants," he pointed to himself and Jason, "we have the audience," he waved an arm towards Nico and Percy, "and," he said, grinning at Annabeth, "last but certainly not least, we have our judge, the amazing and wonderful Annabeth Chase!" Jason went even paler, if that was possible.

"A-annabeth's the judge?" he stammered. "We have to kiss her?"

"Yes, we do." Will said. Percy was rolling on the ground laughing at the look on Jason's face. Even Nico cracked a smile.

"Fine." Jason muttered. "Let's get this over with."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You better actually try, Grace. We want this to be a fair competition, don't we?"

Jason rolled his eyes and kissed Annabeth. The he pulled away, everyone looked at Annabeth to see what she thought. Annabeth kept a perfectly straight face and said, "Okay, Will's turn." The exact same thing happened with Will.

"Okay, boys." Annabeth said. "Now you two need to kiss each other."

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Okay, fine." Annabeth said. "Will wins." She walked away.

Will went over to Nico. "See? I told you I was the better kisser."

Nico smiled. "I never doubted you."


End file.
